


Метаморфозы

by MadWitchDelilah



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWitchDelilah/pseuds/MadWitchDelilah
Summary: Хайрем Берроуз вовсе не был злым человеком.





	

Хайрем Берроуз вовсе не был злым человеком. По крайней мере, для нее. При дворе его недолюбливали, но он неизменно присутствовал на всех приемах и аудиенциях, неслышно скользил в толпе, словно змей, выслеживающий добычу. Лидия часами могла подбирать эпитеты, сравнивая его с самыми гадкими и отвратительными тварями, что только существуют на земле. 

Но Хайрем Берроуз вовсе не был тварью. Он приходил к ней поздно ночью и расцветал, словно по волшебству. Лидия играла ему этюды собственного сочинения, а его оскал медленно превращался в улыбку. Тонкими, длинными пальцами он разливал вино по бокалам и разламывал фрукты, потом его пальцы пахли грушами и абрикосами, потом грушами и абрикосами пахли ее волосы, шея, руки, живот и бедра… И Лидия готова была прощать ему все: какой угодно грех, какое угодно преступление. 

По крайней мере, ей так казалось.

На приеме стол ломится от угощений. Подают рыбу и фаршированного зайца, на сладкое – желе на серебряных блюдах, таких огромных, что даже самые крепкие слуги с трудом несут их вдвоем, и выпечку. В черном небе висят, покачиваясь, белые бумажные фонарики, а с первого этажа доносится смех и негромкая музыка. Все это настолько жутко и дико, что Лидия не хочет спускаться вниз, не хочет говорить с гостями, не хочет танцевать или музицировать под обычно бурные аплодисменты. Под своим окном она видит белые спинки крыс, напротив за занавесками корчится в агонии темный силуэт какого-то несчастного. Лидии даже кажется, что она слышит его кашель, и хрипы, и скрип сжатых до боли зубов. Ей до тошноты противно, но она не может отвести взгляд. 

Лидия знает, кто это устроил. Однажды Берроуз явился без предупреждения и с безумным взглядом, даже не поздоровался, прогнал слуг, усадил ее, удивленную и растрепанную, за стол и выложил все, будто на исповеди. Лидия молча выслушала его рассказ, затем встала и вежливо попросила уйти, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Ей хотелось ударить его, разбить об его голову первую попавшуюся под руку тяжелую вазу, но она молча проглотила это. Ей показалось, он понял.   
И теперь, когда она – свидетельница этого пира во время чумы, ей хочется либо стереть себе память, либо умереть. Поэтому, когда Смерть, услышав ее мольбы, бесшумно отворяет дверь, леди Бойл смело идет ей навстречу.


End file.
